freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chica
For info on the FNaF World character of the same name, click here. For info on the withered version of this character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). FNaF = is one of the four main antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's. Chica is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie. She is the backup singer standing on the right-side in Freddy's band. At midnight, she is left in a "free roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent her servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Chica will attempt to forcefully stuff any human seen after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death. Appearance Chica is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherically-shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. On the top of her head are three "tufts" of feathers. She has two talons from each of her orange feet. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!!!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple and the bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a tray on her left hand. On her tray, there is a pink cupcake with two large yellow eyes, a yellow-striped birthday candle with a vinyl candle-light, buck teeth, and no wrapper. But when she leaves the stage, her cupcake will disappear. It is unknown why, or how. Like all of the other animatronics at Freddy's, she has an out-of-place set of blocky teeth sticking up from her lower beak. Her endoskeleton teeth can also be seen within the back of her mouth, though these are only clearly visible in certain angles. Locations Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica starts the night on the Show Stage. When she leaves the Show Stage, Chica may then go to the Kitchen, Restrooms, Dining Area, and East Hall. Her movements are somewhat random, but she will always approach from the right side. The player can activate the Hall Lights to check if she's in the blind spot. As Chica gets closer to The Office, her jaw opens wider as she nears. Chica also seems to twitch wildly when she's at the East Hall Corner, though this only occurs on the fourth, fifth, and sixth night, as well as on the Custom Night. She's also the only animatronic who can access the Kitchen area on the first two nights (as Freddy, who is the only other animatronic who enters the Kitchen, does not become active until the third night). A clashing of pots and pans will be audible, and Chica will not be visible in any other room. Behavior Chica will generally head towards the player's position, similar to Bonnie, but she also wanders to the Kitchen and Restrooms. As opposed to Bonnie, Chica will show up at the door less often, but will generally linger there, waiting longer and stealing more of the player's energy, whereas Bonnie will show up more often but leave quickly. Like the others, she will become more aggressive as the nights progress, with the amount of time the player has to close the door before she enters decreasing. If the player fails to check the right-side blind spot and close the door while she's at the window, she will sneak into The Office, though she cannot be seen. After she accesses The Office, the buttons to both the door and light on the right side of The Office will no longer function, but rather play an error sound when activated. Another indication that Chica has entered The Office is by listening for groaning sounds that both she and Bonnie make when waiting for the player to lower the Monitor. During this phase, she will attack the player as soon as they lower the Monitor. The only way to survive the night after this occurrence is to not view the Monitor for the remainder of the night or to avoid lowering it if they're close enough to 6 AM, though Chica may still manually pull down the Monitor regardless as to whether or not the player pulls it down themselves. On later nights, when Chica is in the East Hall Corner, her appearance becomes more erratic. Her head will twitch violently, her eyes will blink rapidly, her mouth will snap open and closed and she will emit the Robotvoice sound byte regardless of whether or not the player has the Monitor focused on her. Unlike Bonnie, who can teleport around the pizzeria, Chica can only move to adjacent rooms. This is especially noticeable with Cheat Mode enabled in the Android version. Trivia *Chica is often the second animatronic to move, after Bonnie, though she has been known to commonly leave the Show Stage before Bonnie, especially on later nights. *Chica is the second least active animatronic during the earlier nights. *Chica has a second set of teeth in the back of her mouth. While these most likely belong to her endoskeleton, some theorize that they belong to a human being, the most popular being Phone Guy, though every single animatronic in the game has endoskeleton teeth inside of their costume. *Chica is the only original animatronic lacking ears. *She and Bonnie both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they are near or inside The Office itself. There are many theories that address this, including theories that speculated that the voice belongs to the Phone Guy, or that the teeth and human-like voice could possibly be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. However, as previously mentioned, the teeth inside Chica's mouth belong to the endoskeleton, and are also present on every other animatronic. Additionally, the sound she emits could simply be her artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning as the animatronics are almost 20+ years old and have not been maintained. **However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. *Chica's bib is the only costume with text. *Chica is the only animatronic whose jaw is not separate from her head due to the design of her mouth. *If one looks at Chica while she is in the East Hall Corner, one can see she appears to have some sort of stitching on her arm. *Chica is only seen missing any eyes on one occasion, this occasion being when she and Freddy are on the Show Stage alone. Also, Chica is seen with both of her eyes missing in the cutscenes of the second game. *Unlike Bonnie, Chica stares at the player through the window instead of the door. *Chica is one of two animatronics that don't appear during the Hallucinations, the other being Foxy. *In the trailer, during the scene with all of the animatronics in the daytime, Chica's second set of teeth can be seen as she lifts up her head. *Chica could be inspired by Helen Henny, one of Chuck E.'s friends from Chuck E. Cheese's. Both animatronics are both based off of chickens and back-up singers. *Chica could have also been inspired by Birdie the Early Bird, one of the three original McDonald's McDonaldland characters. *Chica's name could have been inspired by the character of the same name in the children's program The Chica Show. **"Chica" is also Spanish for "girl" or "cute." *Chica is mistaken by many fans to be a duck, though she is actually a chicken. This may be because she has a yellow coloration instead of the white or brown coloration of a stereotypical hen, and because her beak resembles a duck's bill. Upon inspection of her feet and alliterative name, however, it is evident that she is a chicken. Chica is also confirmed to be a chicken by Scott Cawthon, in a discussion on the game's mechanics as found here. Her yellow coloring could indicate that she is a chick rather than an adult chicken. *The plushie version of Chica is holding the cupcake with eyes, as seen in The Office. *Chica is the only animatronic referred to as a female. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy are referred to as males. **Ironically, Chica's counterparts (including Toy Chica, Phantom Chica, and Nightmare Chica) are the only confirmed females from the entire series. *There is a glitch that allows the player to survive while Chica attacks. If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Chica's scream will repeat, and her kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over, seen in this video here. This glitch can also work with Bonnie, see here. *The sounds of Chica being in the Kitchen can be heard even if the player is not looking at the Kitchen camera. *Chica is the only animatronic with a spherically shaped head, excluding the beak. *Chica, as a bird, should not have teeth in reality. However, she has a row of teeth on the lower part of her beak. *Both of the Chica plushies have the cupcake resting in their right hands. However, Chica, Toy Chica, and Nightmare Chica are all only ever seen holding it in their left hands. *Occasionally, Chica can be heard in the Kitchen after the power runs out, as seen here. *Chica is referred to as a "he" in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. This is most likely an error by the book authors, as several spelling errors and grammar errors seems to have appeared in the book. *It was revealed in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes that Chica's cupcake has articulated eyes and jaw. Errors *In some areas of the game, Chica has a back bib, while in others, she doesn't. This is most likely a texture error. **The same happens with Toy Chica. |-|FNaF2 = 's older model makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. She is replaced by her newer counterpart, Toy Chica. Appearance Chica's form has been massively changed, to the point where she barely resembles her original appearance. This is due to the attempted retrofit and subsequent abandonment of the older model, in favor of Toy Chica. For a start, the feminine features have been toned down, and she appears more androgynous as a result, to contrast her more with Toy Chica. Her body seems to have minimal changes. Perhaps the most disturbing alterations are in the head area; Chica's eye sockets are now much larger than the eyes themselves, and she lacks eyebrows as well as her eyelids. Furthermore, like in the first game, her eyes are magenta in color. Like Foxy, her feet also have three talons, rather than two talons from the first game. Her beak has been reshaped and turned into a jaw like Bonnie and Freddy Fazbear have, which appears to be completely unhinged. Her beak is also more pointed, like that of an actual chicken, and she has even more teeth on her upper and lower beak. The infamous second set of teeth from the animatronic itself is also clearly visible. She has two stumps where her hands used to be, with long wires pouring forth. It also seems that she is unable to lower her arms down to her side for some reason, as every instance of her has them raised and stretched out as if she is "T-posed" (models in games with no animation are generally posed this way). However, as evidenced by her appearance in the Right Air Vent, she can still raise them up, but this may also be because the small space in the air vent is forcing her arms up. Behavior Like Bonnie and Freddy, Chica is an incredibly active animatronic, as she can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into The Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Chica follows a set path. She will begin moving from Night 3 onward, but can rarely make an appearance on Night 2. Chica starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room, moving to Party Room 4 and then Party Room 2 to enter the Right Air Vent. While in the Right Air Vent, as Bonnie does, she completely bypasses the vent's blind spot and may enter The Office while the Monitor is pulled up. When she is in The Office and the player lowers the Monitor, or when she forces it down, Chica will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before she vanishes. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see Chica to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the Head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for her to return and kill the player after bringing up and lowering the Monitor or taking off the Freddy Head. She may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the head if left on some time after failing to ward her off. Once the player equips the head and Chica leaves, she returns to Party Room 4, and her cycle repeats. Trivia *Chica takes much longer to leave The Office in the iOS version of the game on some older models of iOS platforms, as do Freddy, Bonnie, and Toy Freddy. *Chica can actually attack the player without entering The Office, as shown here https://youtu.be/wKX14Sgy66c?t=97, if the player stays for too long on the camera after she has changed rooms. This can also happen with Bonnie, Freddy, and Toy Freddy. *During gameplay, almost the entire time she is active, her arms are outstretched. This includes when Toy Chica glitches in the main menu. **This could be because, as she was not in use for a while, her servos are locking up, limiting her arm movements to being outstretched or raised, as mentioned by Phone Guy in the first game. However, it's entirely possible this is even something paranormal. **The only time they aren't outstretched is when she is crawling through the Right Air Vent. Chica's arms being permanently locked, is unlikely considering the fact she can still fit in the air vent. This may be the space in the vent forcing them up. **Curiously, her arms on the main menu are severed at her upper arm, whereas in-game, they are severed on her lower forearm. This gives the illusion that her arms on the menu screen are far shorter than in-game. It is unknown why this is. ***This may be due to the fact that the section of the menu that Toy Chica occupies is not particularly wide, and there isn't any leftover room for her arms to fit. **If the player were to look closely at a certain angle while Chica is in The Office, the player can see that the wires hanging loosely out of her right arm are in the exact same loose pattern as those in the left arm. *There is a rare glitch when Chica is still in The Office after the blackout while the player puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head. After taking the head off, Chica may kill the player. *Much like her nightmare and classic counterpart from the original game, she exclusively attacks from the right side of the player. *Chica is one of four animatronics who does not appear in the hallway while coming to The Office, with the others being Toy Bonnie, The Puppet, and BB. **She is also the only older animatronic not to appear in the hallway before entering The Office. *Chica is one of the two animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spot, the other being Bonnie. **This is a sharp contrast to the first game, as ironically, they were the only ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights. **This makes Chica one of two animatronics who cannot be seen by any of the office lights, the other being The Puppet. *When Bonnie leaves the Parts/Service room, Chica appears to have fallen over, making her more visible on the camera feed. It is currently unknown as to what causes this, though it may be due to Bonnie leaving the room, and knocking her over. Mechanically, it may simply be to make the player have an easier time spotting her on the camera. **This is the only time an animatronic has more than one position on one camera feed in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, with the exception of when The Puppet rises from its box. *Curiously, on Chica's lower jaw, four of her regular teeth can be seen behind her beak on what would normally be her neck. This means if she hadn't had her lower jaw separated from her upper jaw, those teeth would be crushed by her upper head. It is unknown why this is. *If one looks closely during Chica's glitch on the main menu, her left eye can still be seen. **This may be due to the darkness covering her right eye. *She is one of the few animatronics to have a repeating jumpscare. Errors *In the Parts/Service room, her endoskeleton neck is incorrectly placed. **It is also noticed that there is a big hole inside her body, as shown here, though it is not seen anywhere else outside her body. |-|FNaF3 = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. She is now one of the attractions at Fazbear's Fright, along with the other animatronics. At CAM 08, her disembodied head can be seen. Her appearance does not affect gameplay, and she is only there for aesthetic purposes. She is majorly replaced by Phantom Chica. Appearance Chica's parts are entirely missing, and only her empty head still remains, albeit lacking a lower jaw. The lights from her eyes flicker on and off randomly like a flashlight or lantern. Minigames Chica also makes an appearance in the end-of-night minigames. Upon completing each night, the player will be taken to a short minigame with graphics similar to old Atari gaming systems, during which they must navigate a map of the pizzeria from the first game. On the third night, the player will play as Chica, now appearing all alone on the Show Stage. If they leave the Stage and enter any other room, they will encounter what appears to be a purple-colored Freddy Fazbear model, instructing the player to follow it. It will lead them to a room in the east side of the pizzeria, and the player will see Freddy and Bonnie's remains scattered on the floor from the previous minigames. The purple Freddy will enter a room which is inaccessible to the player (they will receive an "ERR" message if they try to enter it). As in the previous minigames, if they try to walk away, then Purple Guy will rush out and dismantle Chica, and the minigame ends. During the end-of-night minigames on Night 4 and 5, Chica's remains can be seen scattered throughout the same room she was dismantled in, alongside Bonnie and Freddy's remains. Trivia *She is one of the "attraction" animatronics of the third game who do not have pole-like stands and a body armor, the other being Foxy, whose head is used as a lamp. *In the mobile version of the third game, the lights from her head's eyes on CAM 08 never flicker on and off. Instead, they remain constantly lit up. |-|FNaF4 = Like most of the other original animatronics, herself does not make any major appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The plushie of her can be seen in some minigames after completing each night. The other appearance is when she appears on the TV on the Night 2 minigame, on what is either an advertisement or TV show titled "Fredbear and Friends". Also, one of the Big Brother's bully friends is wearing Chica's mask, which may imply Chica existed at this time. Rather than appearing as herself, Chica is majorly replaced with her nightmarish counterpart named Nightmare Chica. Appearance As a plush, Chica is brilliant yellow in color and carrying a tray with the Cupcake. From her white bib, however, the "LET'S EAT!!!" text wasn't there. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's Gameplay Show_stage_nocamera.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy. 2.png|Everyone facing the camera. 68.png|Bonnie missing. Cam1B_chica1.png|Chica in the Dining Area's light. Cam1B chica2.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area. Cam7 chica1.png|Chica at the Restrooms. 219.png|Chica staring at CAM 7. qhql278.png|Chica standing in the middle of the East Hall. 226.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall. 476.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner. Cam4B_chica3.png|Chica staring at CAM 4B as her head twitches. Chica ECH.gif|Chica twitching in the later nights (click to animate). ChicaAtDoor.png|Chica appearing in the Right Door's blind spot. Brightened Stage_Normal.png|The Show Stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. Stage_AllStare.png|Group stare, brightened. Stage_NoBonnie.png|No Bonnie, brightened. DiningArea Chica.png|Chica in the Dining Area, brightened and saturated for clarity. Cam1B chica2_bright.png|Chica's silhouette in the Dining Area, brightened. Restroom Chica.png|Chica at the Restrooms, brightened. 219_bright.png|Chica staring at CAM 7, brightened. EastHall 4A Chica.png|Chica coming down the East Hall, brightened. 226_bright.png|Chica's close-up in the East Hall, brightened. 476_bright.png|Chica in the E. Hall Corner, brightened. EastHall 4B Chica.png|Chica looking in CAM 4B as her head twitches, brightened. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay MainMenuOldChica.png|Chica in the main menu, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie. PartsService.png|Chica, barely visible on the left, in Parts/Service. ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndService.png|Chica more clearly seen in the Parts/Service room after Bonnie has left. OldChicaPartyRoom3NoLight.png|Chica in Party Room 2, no lights. OldChicaPartyRoom3.png|Chica in Party Room 2, staring into the camera. Chica-PartyRoom4.png|Chica in Party Room 4. OldChicaInTheVent.png|Chica in the Right Air Vent. OldChicaInOffice.png|Chica standing in The Office. Chicatoutdroit.png|Chica in the cutscene. Chicarechereche.png|Chica looking at the player in the cutscene. Chicayeuxcreux.png|Chica staring at the player in the cutscene, with no eyes. 1stNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie during the cutscene. 2ndNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie looking at the player in the cutscene. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Eyeless Chica and Bonnie with Golden Freddy in the cutscene. 4thNightCutscene.png|Chica and Bonnie with The Puppet in the cutscene. Brightened ChicaAndFreddyPartsAndServiceBrightened.png|Freddy and Chica in the Parts/Service room, brightened and saturated for clarity. ChicaInPartyRoom4Brightened.png|Chica, arms outstretched, in Party Room 4, brightened and saturated for clarity. Death Minigames GiveThemLifeChica.png|Chica's head in the minigame, "Give Gifts, Give Life". FreddySpriteSlumpedGiveLife.png|Chica in the minigame, "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Gameplay CAM 08.png|Chica's head on CAM 08. CAM_08_Light_Off2.png|Chica's head on CAM 08, lights off. HeadsGlowing.png|Chica's head from the Bad Ending screen. Heads.png|Chica's's head from the Good Ending screen. Minigames Dismantled_Chica.png|Chica being dismantled by Purple Guy from the end-of-night minigame. 340.png|Scattered remains of Chica and Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames. Chica_child.png|The child wearing Chica's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame. Chica_mask.png|Chica's mask in the "Happiest Day" minigame after the rest of the masked children disappeared. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Chica, along with the others, as seen in the TV commercial (click to animate). Chica_Bully.png|The bully wearing Chica's mask in the minigames. Miscellaneous Trailers chicateeth.jpg|Chica's endoskeleton teeth, as seen in the trailer. ChicaTrailer.jpg|Chica on the stage during the day, as seen in the trailer (Freddy's arm and hand in foreground). Chica_close-up_FNaF_2.png|Chica in the second game's trailer. HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Chica with Bonnie and Freddy in the third game's trailer. Five Nights at Freddy's Chica doll.png|The purchasable Chica plushie, available as an in-game add-on in the Android version from Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ChicaDoll.png|Chica plushie from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Awarded for beating the Custom Night preset, "Ladies Night." FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Chica's Cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. This is awarded for completing the "Cupcake Challenge" preset on Custom Night. Chica-in-office-clear.png|Chica in The Office. FNAF2ChicaCutscene1.png|Texture of Chica in the cutscene. FNAF2ChicaCutscene3.png|Texture of Chica looking at the player in the cutscene. FNAF2ChicaCutscene2.png|Texture of Chica staring at the player in the cutscene, with no eyes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Chica & |Chica, as she appears on a poster in The Office. Others Thankyou.jpg|Chica, featured with all (excluding the phantoms) of the other animatronics throughout the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. FNaF_TheNovel4.jpg|Chica, as seen in the background from the Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes novel teaser. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's The groaning sounds made by Chica when she sneaks into The Office. They are shared with Bonnie. The sounds Chica makes when she is in the Kitchen. The sound Chica emits when attacking the player. Each animatronic (excluding Golden Freddy) makes a noise identical to this in the same circumstance. Warning: Loud! The noise Chica makes when moving from one room to another. Bonnie also makes this noise while moving. Freddy also emits this sound, but only after the power has been fully drained. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The sound Chica makes when killing the player. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks the player, BB being an exception. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Chica is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and it only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Females